A Main Character
Aurora Matilda "Rossi-Antonioni" nee Davis-Foreman 'is a fictional character based off the fan-fictional novel ''The Meetings. Biography She is the first character introduce in the fan novel, called "Pilot". She had a minor role in the beginning but turns into the main character in chapters later. People refer her as the "mean boss" because of her sarcasm and moody attitudes. Aurora isn't the nicest person, she is the meanest person in the entire office. Her attitude gets her in a lot of trouble but no one could do anything about it because she is the CEO's granddaughter. She isn't very useful at work, knowing she could be free to do whatever she wants. Aurora is very intelligent and is hard to impress. For example in chapter seven of ''The Meetings ''("Ethical or Unethical Love"), her (ex)boyfriend Jackson tried to impress her by taking her to the movies and she simply broke up with him because of how "awful" the date was. She is the youngest of 3 from her father's side and has a younger brother from her mother's side. She was the only one who was born on her exact due date claimed by her mother on "Adventure of a Lifetime". Some claims that she has her attitude due to abandonment by her fellow peers much like her father and two older sisters. Aurora gets her hair and eye color from her grandparent not from her mother nor father. '''Relationships Chelsea Davis '- Aurora and her mother are on good-terms. After her parents divorce, Chelsea decided to take custody over Aurora since her father didn't want to take care of Aurora. They have a closer bond like how Carson and her mother had, they play around and understand each other. '''Carson Davis '- Aurora's uncle also younger brother to her mother, the two has a close relationship unlike with the other people, she and him have a 'friendly' family relationship. He tries his best to make her feel happier when her biological father appeared on the 12th chapter "Parent Day". 'Elisabeth “Lisa” Marie Claire '- The aunt-in-law of Aurora, she and Elisabeth has a weird-quirky relationship. The two have some similarities but rarely interact in the chapters. When the story concludes, their children has a close relationship with each other which made them closer as friends. 'Benedict Foreman '- Aurora and her father are not in good terms, but in the future she still doesn't call him 'dad' but still counts him as family. 'Adele Foreman '- The oldest out of the three Foreman sisters, Aurora at first hated her along with her other half sister, Bethany. But while in the chapters, the two sisters bonded very well unlike Benedict and Aurora. 'Aurelio Antonioni '- Aurelio was first introduced as Aurora's love interest in chapter six "T''housand Miles''", Their relationship paused midterm during the fictional novel but then towards the end Aurora started to have feelings for Aurelio when he started to date Melanise Cooper. Then at the epilogue, the two have three children named Corrine, Druella, and Devin Antonioni; On the chapter before they got their own marriage chapter such like Tamika and Tristan. '''Fun Facts # Aurora's name was inspired by the movies Sleeping Beauty ''and ''Matilda # Aurora is 25% Russian, 25% Lithuanian, and 50% Italian # Her favorite musician is Lady Gaga # She owns a beauty company called Sleeping Beauty # Aurora's favorite movie is Hercules ''and ''The Lion King